In your moonlight
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Une soirée dans la vie de Yuki Eiri. Oneshot


****

In your moonlight

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : Yuki +Shuichi/Shuichi+Yuki 

Genre : kawaii one-shot

Rating : petit PG-13

Disclaimer : Si Gravitation m'appartenait, Yuki aurait reçu quelques coups de pied au cul et on aurait beaucoup plus de fanservice dans l'anime… . De l'angst, de l'angst, et le kawaii dans tout ça ??!!

Petite note : ceci n'a rien de bien original, je dirais même que c'est épouvantablement cliché. J'avais besoin de kawaii ! Et Shuichi est l'un des très rares persos que j'aime que je suis incapable de faire souffrir. *hoche la tête*

Heero : C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je peux me teindre les cheveux en rose !

Shakes et Lelia-chan : Prrrf… Prrrrfff… MWARF WARF WARF WAAAARF !!! ^o^

***

Yuki Eiri regarda d'un air morne la page lumineuse de l'écran de son ordinateur. Ça ne venait pas. Pourtant tout y était, l'heure tardive – il n'était plus très loin de vingt-trois heures maintenant –, le paquet de cigarettes vide et les trois canettes de bière nécessaires à son inspiration, et surtout, surtout, le silence. 

Le silence, devenu plus rare que de l'or dans cet appartement, ce silence prisé qu'il avait tant cherché ces derniers mois. Un silence d'une qualité irréfutable, dans lequel les cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur auraient résonné comme des cloches, si seulement Eiri arrivait à taper un tant soit peu. 

Le silence, chape de plomb posé sur l'appartement. 

Eiri retira ses lunettes avec humeur et chercha une cigarette, mais le paquet était bel et bien vide et il avait oublié d'en acheter un autre. 

_ Et merde, marmonna-t-il en le balançant à travers la pièce. 

Il était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Et pas d'irritant gamin aux cheveux horriblement roses sur lequel passer son exaspération. Et où est-ce qu'il était, encore ? Ça faisait sept jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'appartement pour plus de cinq heures par nuit ! Il arrivait aux alentours d'une heure et demi, s'affalait sur le canapé, dormait jusqu'à six heures, et il était reparti. 

Une semaine pour la promotion du nouveau CD de Bad Luck, avait dit Shuichi. 

Il n'avait jamais prévenu que ça lui prendrait tout son temps comme ça ! 

__

Attention, fit une voix moqueuse dans la tête d'Eiri, _on pourrait croire qu'il te manque…_

Frustration sexuelle, répliqua l'écrivain blond. 

Evidemment, frustration sexuelle ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant autrement qu'à la télévision ce n'était pas avec un baiser rapide au milieu de la nuit et le matin quand Shuichi croyait qu'il dormait qu'il allait être satisfait ! 

__

Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te trouver une "distraction" pour la nuit, mmh ?

Eiri se leva de sa chaise, le visage renfrogné. C'était vrai qu'avant, il n'aurait pas hésité… Ses relations ne duraient de toute façon pas assez longtemps pour qu'il se soucie d'être fidèle. Mais ça faisait plusieurs mois que Shuichi était là, plusieurs fiascos qu'ils avaient surmonté… Non, que Shuichi avait surmonté, cet idiot l'avait vu et supporté au pire de ses humeurs et il était encore là. 

__

Alors du coup tu fais des efforts aussi ? 

Non ! Eiri ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait d'efforts. Si Shuichi avait envie d'être avec lui, c'était à lui de s'adapter à Eiri. Lui n'avait rien demandé, Shuichi n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. 

__

Et cette " fidélité ", alors ?

Simple. Eiri ne faisait que ce qu'il avait envie, ne prenait que ce qu'il avait envie. Et il avait envie de Shuichi. Essayer de passer la nuit avec une inconnue serait faire croire qu'il était désespéré, et surtout ne la satisferait pas. Il avait envie de Shuichi, point. 

Et ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait envie que de Shuichi. 

Eiri croisa les bras et regarda la ville illuminée. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de vocabulaire déterminé, classifié et codifié, ce vocabulaire sentimental qu'on retrouvait dans tous ses romans et les romans de tant d'autres. Ça ne voulait plus rien dire, ce n'était que des clichés trop usés. 

Non, utiliser des termes dont il se servait pour décrire des relations amoureuses auxquelles il ne croyait pas entre des personnages qui n'existaient pas, ce serait quelque part nier à Shuichi la force de caractère, la stupidité et l'obstination qui les avait menés là. Nier à cet idiot la place qu'il avait dans la vie d'Eiri. 

__

Te voilà bien sentimental, ironisa la voix dans sa tête. 

Eiri l'ignora. Il n'était pas du genre à se leurrer avec de jolis mensonges bien tournés. Quelque soit le nom que les romanciers et les collégiennes donnaient à la relation qu'il avait avec Shuichi, lui savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'égoïsme. Il gardait Shuichi auprès de lui par pur égoïsme, parce qu'il y trouvait de l'intérêt. 

Encore une fois, il avait envie de Shuichi et Eiri prenait toujours ce dont il avait envie. 

A la porte d'entrée, le jour d'aujourd'hui était entouré au surligneur rose, et au-dessus, il était inscrit dans un mauvais anglais : _Shuichi go home !!! ^o^_

C'était normalement la dernière journée de promotion intense bien sûr, après viendraient les concerts, mais il y aurait au moins un mois de battement… 

Si Eiri se souvenait bien de ce qui avait été dit à la télévision, la dernière séance de dédicaces était au siège de NG. 

Eiri prit sa veste, l'enfila et sortit. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il en profiterait pour aller acheter des cigarettes, et puis s'il en avait encore envie à ce moment là, chercher Shuichi. 

***

Il y avait encore du monde malgré les minuit bientôt sonnées. Principalement des filles qui avaient l'âge d'être couchées à cette heure-ci, plus de garçons qu'Eiri l'aurait pensé. Il contourna le foule qui heureusement n'était pas aussi hystérique qu'il en avait l'habitude aux concerts de Bad Luck. Ils étaient en ligne, presque sagement, et cette queue remontait jusqu'à une table où les membres de Bad Luck signaient des autographes. 

Eiri repéra la tête rose de son amant et s'adossa à un mur, les bras croisés, les yeux posés sur la figure fine et encore énergique de Shuichi qui parlait avec de grands sourires à ses fans, tout en signant des CD ou des magazines qu'on lui présentait. 

Eiri eut un vague sentiment d'irritation à l'encontre de cette foule qui le privait de sa bouillotte nocturne mais resta où il se trouvait. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, avant que Hiro ne l'aperçoive. Le bassiste eut un curieux sourire auquel Eiri ne répondit pas, puis se tourna vers le chanteur de Bad Luck et lui dit quelque chose. 

Shuichi tourna immédiatement la tête vers Eiri, son sourire se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le visage de Shuichi s'illumina littéralement, et le chanteur bondit de son siège en hurlant d'une voix extatique : " YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! " 

Il courut vers lui à toute vitesse et se jeta dans ses bras. 

Il y eut quelques " Kyaaaaaaa !!!!" dans la foule, un " Humph. Fanservice ", réprobateur de la part de Fujisaki, un " Shindouuuu-kuuuuun !!!! " désespéré de Sakano, mais Eiri n'y fit pas attention. 

_ Idiot, fit-il à Shuichi qui le serrait trop fort, tu m'étouffes. 

_ Gomen, Yuki ! s'écria le jeune homme en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu m'as manquéééééé !

Il leva son visage rayonnant vers Eiri, et celui-ci sentit son regard s'adoucir involontairement. Shuichi _lui_ avait manqué aussi. A sentir le corps souple de son amant contre lui, une tension insoupçonnée en lui s'envola soudain. 

Dans le regard lumineux de Shuichi, il y avait le renouvellement de l'assurance qu'il resterait auprès d'Eiri. Il apaisait ce malaise, cette insécurité qui lui murmurait que Shuichi finirait par le quitter, finirait par se rendre compte que Eiri n'était pas digne de lui… 

Ses bras se crispèrent autour de Shuichi et le chanteur se colla contre lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était avec un soupir de satisfaction. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Yuki ? demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante de joie. 

_ Sorti pour chercher des cigarettes. Je passais dans le coin, répondit Eiri, son ton calme contrastant avec celui de Shuichi. 

Le chanteur eut un petit sourire, il avait un doctorat en " Yukien " et traduisit aisément que l'écrivain était tout simplement venu le chercher. 

_ Je ne t'attends pas des heures, prévint Eiri, faussement ennuyé. 

_ C'est presque fini ! dit Shuichi précipitamment, et au même moment, une voix dans les hauts-parleurs annonçait minuit et la fin de la séance. 

Des cris de protestation et de déception s'élevèrent de la foule et Shuichi s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Eiri qui faillit froncer les sourcils au sentiment de perte qui s'empara de lui. 

_ Je reviens, s'excusa Shuichi en se précipitant à sa place. 

Il s'empara d'un micro et la foule se tût. 

_ Pardon pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu passer, lança-t-il. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, allez voir Sakano-san…

Il désigna le pauvre producteur qui le regardait d'un air terrorisé. 

_ … donnez-lui votre nom et votre adresse, on vous fera une séance privé dans le mois !

Des applaudissements et hurlements de joie jaillirent de la foule et Sakano se serait arraché les cheveux si K ne l'avait pas retenu en riant. 

_ SHIIIIIIINDOUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUN !!! cria le producteur de Bad Luck avant de tomber dans les pommes, rattrapé par le manager américain qui riait toujours. 

_ Ça vous va ? fit Shuichi en se tournant vers les deux autres membres du groupe. 

_ Ah, notre opinion t'intéresse ? ironisa Hiro, mais il souriait. 

_ Shindou-san n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, marmonna Fujisaki sans protester plus. 

Shuichi leur adressa un petit sourire joyeux et courut rejoindre Eiri. "On peut y aller", dit-il. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des artistes et Eiri en profita pour examiner son amant. Shuichi avait des cernes sous les yeux, et toute son attitude trahissait une profonde lassitude physique. Ça n'entamait pas son enthousiasme, en tout cas. Le chanteur semblait avoir décidé de lui raconter toute sa semaine en moins de dix minutes, vu la vitesse à laquelle il parlait. 

_ … et ils ont dit qu'on avait bonne chance d'être numéro un dès la semaine prochaine et Sakuma-san veut qu'on fasse un duo ensemble pour le prochain single de Nittle Grasper ! Tu te rends compte ? Tatsuha va être vert ! Et Tohma-san a dit que…

En montant dans la voiture, Eiri arrêta d'écouter ce que disait Shuichi, se contentant de garder la voix de son amant en fond, comme une musique agréable. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Shuichi semblait avoir étrangement épuisé son bavardage et lorsque Eiri ferma la porte derrière eux, le jeune chanteur se tourna vers lui et passa les bras autour de son cou :

_ Yuki ? Embrasse-moi ? 

Eiri posa une main sur la joue de son amant qui ferma les yeux, mais le blond se contenta de regarder le beau visage de Shuichi, assez fasciné par le fait que la lumière des projecteurs et les caméras de télévision réussissent à éliminer la fatigue qui était inscrite. 

Le matin même, à cette émission musicale dont il ne se souvenait jamais le nom, les cernes de Shuichi ne se voyaient pas. 

Celui-ci, impatienté, rouvrit les yeux d'un air de reproche. 

_ Yuuuuuki ! se plaignit-il, boudeur.

L'écrivain eut un sourire inattendu et s'empara soudain des lèvres encore brillantes de gloss qui s'offraient à lui. 

Il embrassa Shuichi longuement, savourant l'instant qui avait été si longtemps retardé, avec plus de sensualité que de passion. Shuichi, les yeux de nouveau fermés, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Eiri glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt, mais l'encouragea en se pressant contre lui. 

Eiri caressait avec plaisir la peau chaude de son amant, une peau qu'il allait avoir enfin tout le loisir de toucher, quand Shuichi écarta soudain les lèvres pour bâiller. Les mains d'Eiri s'immobilisèrent et Shuichi prit un air embarrassé. 

_ Gomen, Yuki… 

Le chanteur allait reprendre le baiser, mais Eiri retira les mains de sous son tee-shirt et le repoussa presque doucement. 

_ Yuki… ? fit Shuichi, déconcerté. 

_ Va te coucher, ordonna Eiri sèchement. 

_ Mais Yuki, tu ne veux pas…

_ Va te coucher, répéta le blond en fronçant les sourcils. 

Shuichi recula, l'air déçu, mais ne protesta pas plus et disparut dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide. 

Eiri, irrité contre lui-même sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait oublié la fatigue de Shuichi ou si c'était parce qu'il l'avait prise en compte, se dirigea vers le balcon. Une fois dehors, il eut le réflexe de chercher un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche avant de se rappeler que ne sachant pas l'heure à laquelle Shuichi finissait, il avait omis de passer par l'un des bars où il était sûr d'en trouver. 

_ Tch, fit-il.

Il s'appuya sur la balustrade. Il avait encore envie de Shuichi, mais ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de lui faire l'amour alors qu'il était dans cette état. L'idiot serait capable de s'endormir au milieu. 

__

Des excuses, des excuses, toujours des excuses…

_ Yuki ? 

Eiri se retourna. Shuichi était devant le balcon, en caleçon et tee-shirt et le regardait d'un air hésitant. 

_ Tu viens te coucher ? 

_ Hn, se contenta de répondre Eiri. 

Shuichi n'insista pas et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la chambre. Eiri le suivit des yeux, leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, puis rentra dans le salon avec un soupir vaguement irrité. Il passa à son tour à la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans la chambre. La lampe de chevet de son côté était allumée, et Shuichi, la tête sur l'oreiller, se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. 

L'imbécile cherchait probablement à l'attendre. 

_ Yuki, murmura Shuichi en le voyant, un petit sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. 

Eiri ne répondit rien, mais se glissa dans les draps et Shuichi se colla immédiatement contre lui. 

_ Gomen, répéta-t-il. Je suis fatigué, mais…

Eiri le fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. A ce rythme, il allait regretter son silence de la semaine…

_ Dors, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. 

_ Hai, répondit Shuichi en se blottissant contre lui.

Eiri éteignit la lumière et quelques minutes passèrent en silence pendant lesquelles il inspira l'odeur familière de son amant. Familière… Familier, un mot qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. C'était une odeur agréable, une odeur de " chez soi ", d'appartenance…

_ Yuki ? fit soudain la voix à moitié endormi de Shuichi. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? 

Eiri avait cru qu'il dormait déjà. 

_ Tiens-moi dans tes bras ? 

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel de fausse exaspération même si Shuichi ne pouvait pas le voir, mais passa un bras autour de lui sans rien dire et son amant, fourrant le visage au creux de son cou, soupira d'un bonheur satisfait. 

_ Tu m'as manqué, Yuki, marmonna-t-il de sa voix endormie. 

_ Dors, rétorqua Eiri en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. 

Il sentit le sourire de Shuichi sur sa peau. " 'yasumi ", murmura le chanteur. 

La respiration de Shuichi se fit régulière et Eiri lui caressa le dos avec une satisfaction inaccoutumée. 

Adieu silence, tranquillité. 

Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas un regret. Eiri ferma les yeux, baigna dans cette étrange sentiment de sécurité qui l'entourait depuis le retour de Shuichi, et s'endormit. 

OWARI 

Gaaaaaaiaaaaa, ça va mieux !!! ^o^

Vais me coucher aussi, tiens… Oyasumi ! 


End file.
